the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Chronicle/Talon/Prologue
Drystan Kelly was born into the noble Kelly family of northern Scotland. Upon his birth, many raised eyebrows at his prominent redhair. The colour was intense, fiery and drew the immediate ire of his grandmother. His grandmother had suspected for many years now that Drystan's mother was unfaithful to her husband. Whether this was true or not, could not be determined. However, the damage was already done. Drystan's father loathed his existence. Only a few years after his birth, the shame and resentment from those around her drove Drystan's mother to Suicide. Only a young child, Drystan could not fully comprehend why his mother, the only person in the household who was kind to him, was gone. He would, however, grow to fear his father. His father had no qualms with physically harming Drystan daily. He would keep Drystan in the dungeons of their noblehouse. The only person who would show any sort of kindness to him was his mother's ladiesmaid. She would leave food for him whenever she could, and would try to cut his hair. Unfortunately, her kindness only lasted until he was ten years old. His father found out and promptly fired the ladiesmaid. The only thing he had left was the things he'd stashed away.... just in case. Drystan's evolution to his current self would begin soon later. At ten years old, a rival family brazenly attacked the Kelly household, killing his father and many of the servants. ---- 1576 Despite the sounds of murder upstairs, Drystan could not will himself to move from the ground where he was laying. He was too tired and truthfully, he no longer cared. It wasn't long before there were steps heading down to the cellar. Still, he didn't move and only watched as a blonde man entered. He was accompanied by a few other men. The main man watched Talon for a few moments. "Who are you?" he asked as he walked closer to Drystan. Drystan did not answer. Instead, another one of the men with the blonde did. "Heard he's the Lord's son. Mother was something of a whore, apparently- "Shut your wretched mouth!" the blonde yelled angrily at the other man. When he turned to look at Drystan again, he commanded another man to unlock the cell door. Afterwards, he kneeled in front of Drystan with an unreadable expression. "What is your name?" he asked Drystan. "Your full name?" "My mom called me... Drystan Marx." They were the first words Drystan had spoken in almost his whole life. These words seemed to please the blonde and he offered his hand to Drystan. "I'm Maddox... can you stand?" ---- As it turned out, Drystan could not stand, so Maddox opted to carry the boy out of the now destroyed house. He'd commanded Drystan to not look. Despite covering his face with his hands, Drystan still saw the corpse of his father on the family dining room table. He felt nothing. How could he, when his father had never been one to him? He had no idea why Maddox had decided to take him. However, upong being brought home, Maddox simultaneously doted on Drystan and toughened him up. Within the week of him staying with Maddox, Drsytan was being trained by the other man. Occasionally, Maddox would show him a unique looking blade called "Talon." ---- "One day, I will want you to wield this blade."